


Dwell Within: Commissioned Art & Fan Art

by altoclefgirl



Series: Dwell Within [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Concept Art Solas (Dragon Age), Dragon Age Commissions, Dragon Age Fan Art, Dragon Age Love Triangle, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Tevinter Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altoclefgirl/pseuds/altoclefgirl
Summary: Showcasing the beautiful artwork, commissioned or gifted, for my Dragon Age fanficDwell WithinPlot:As the last of the Lavellan clan, Mara leads her changed Inquisition in a new era, roaming Thedas for answers and allies to drop the Veil peacefully—with or without the Dread Wolf’s allegiance.Setting:Post-Trespasser/Tevinter Nights TimelineThemes of hope, redemption, slow burns, and ALL THE FEELS. Written as a prelude to Dragon Age 4.Thank you to the incredible artists who have brought this story and characters to life.Ma serannas <3
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: Dwell Within [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074359
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> 

This is the first commissioned work for the fanfic [_Dwell Within_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). 

Featuring Solas and Mara in a matching set of ancient Elvhen armor.

**Artist: Ashalle**

Twitter: [@YaraLavellan](https://twitter.com/YaraLavellan)

Tumblr: [@Faelavellan](https://faelavellan.tumblr.com/)

Insta: @[Ashalle.Draws](https://www.instagram.com/ashalle.draws/)

Red Bubble: @[Eldorys](https://www.redbubble.com/people/Eldorys/shop)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

The second commission by Ashalle--featuring Solas, Mara, and Cullen Rutherford--depicting harbored love and longing.

Read their story in [_Dwell Within._](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004)

**Artist: Ashalle**

Twitter: [@YaraLavellan](https://twitter.com/YaraLavellan)

Tumblr: [@Faelavellan](https://faelavellan.tumblr.com/)

Insta: @[Ashalle.Draws](https://www.instagram.com/ashalle.draws/)

Red Bubble: @[Eldorys](https://www.redbubble.com/people/Eldorys/shop)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

The third commissioned work for the fanfic [_Dwell Within_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). 

Featuring Solas and Mara in the new concept art armor.

**Artist: Ashalle**

Twitter: [@YaraLavellan](https://twitter.com/YaraLavellan)

Tumblr: [@Faelavellan](https://faelavellan.tumblr.com/)

Insta: @[Ashalle.Draws](https://www.instagram.com/ashalle.draws/)

Red Bubble: @[Eldorys](https://www.redbubble.com/people/Eldorys/shop)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

A sweetened take on Mara Lavellan by [hottyofhonnleath.tumblr](https://hottyofhonnleath.tumblr.com/)

Read her story in _[Dwell Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). _


	5. The Homecoming Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

The fourth commissioned work for the fanfic [_Dwell Within_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). 

Featuring the **Homecoming Kiss** from [Dwell Within Chapter 29: Here and Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004/chapters/61058341)

**Artist: Ashalle**

Twitter: [@YaraLavellan](https://twitter.com/YaraLavellan)

Tumblr: [@Faelavellan](https://faelavellan.tumblr.com/)

Insta: @[Ashalle.Draws](https://www.instagram.com/ashalle.draws/)

Red Bubble: @[Eldorys](https://www.redbubble.com/people/Eldorys/shop)


	6. Cole's First Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

The first of a Cole and Mara series from [_Dwell Within_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). 

Inspired by **Cole's first hug** from [Dwell Within Chapter 1: Collapse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004/chapters/57563947)

**Artist: The Lucky Bard/Renata**

Twitter: [@The_LuckyBard](https://twitter.com/the_luckybard)

Tumblr: [@The Lucky Bard](https://theluckybard.tumblr.com/)

Insta: @[renatacunhart](https://www.instagram.com/renatacunhart/)


	7. She is Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

The second of a Cole and Mara series from [_Dwell Within_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). 

**_"She is light. She is valor. Vivid, lovely, and kind. She is family."_ **

from [Dwell Within Chapter 33: Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004/chapters/67694345)

**Artist: The Lucky Bard/Renata**

Twitter: [@The_LuckyBard](https://twitter.com/the_luckybard)

Tumblr: [@The Lucky Bard](https://theluckybard.tumblr.com/)

Insta: @[renatacunhart](https://www.instagram.com/renatacunhart/)


	8. Pressed Against the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

Gifted Fan Art for [_Dwell Within_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). 

**_"Pressed against The Veil."_ **

from [Dwell Within Chapter 1: Collapse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004/chapters/57563947)

**Artist: Kat/The Dread Wolf's Whisper**

Twitter: [@xXkmgamingXx](https://twitter.com/xXkmgamingXx)

Tumblr: [@The Dread Wolf's Whisper](https://thedreadwolfswhisper.tumblr.com/)

Insta: @[_Kat_Cal_](https://www.instagram.com/_kat_cal_/)


	9. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Gifted Fan Art for [_Dwell Within_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). 

**_"My Pride forsake me."_ **

from [Dwell Within Chapter 2: Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004/chapters/57616276)

**Artist: Kat/The Dread Wolf's Whisper**

Twitter: [@xXkmgamingXx](https://twitter.com/xXkmgamingXx)

Tumblr: [@The Dread Wolf's Whisper](https://thedreadwolfswhisper.tumblr.com/)

Insta: [@_Kat_Cal_](https://www.instagram.com/_kat_cal_/)


	10. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Gifted Fan Art for [_Dwell Within_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). 

**_"Wedding Bells"_ **

**Artist: Kat/The Dread Wolf's Whisper**

Twitter: [@xXkmgamingXx](https://twitter.com/xXkmgamingXx)

Tumblr: [@The Dread Wolf's Whisper](https://thedreadwolfswhisper.tumblr.com/)

Insta: @[_Kat_Cal_](https://www.instagram.com/_kat_cal_/)


	11. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Gifted Fan Art for [_Dwell Within_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). 

**_"Candlelight"_ **

**Artist: Kat/The Dread Wolf's Whisper**

Twitter: [@xXkmgamingXx](https://twitter.com/xXkmgamingXx)

Tumblr: [@The Dread Wolf's Whisper](https://thedreadwolfswhisper.tumblr.com/)

Insta: @[_Kat_Cal_](https://www.instagram.com/_kat_cal_/)


	12. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> 

Commissioned Art for [_Dwell Within_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). 

**_"The Sun"_ **

_"While his pride overshadowed him, she was the sun." ([Dwell Within Chapter 11: The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004/chapters/58055482))_

**Artist: Tobio Fish**

Twitter: [@TobioFish](https://twitter.com/tobiofish)

Insta: @[Fish_Tobio](https://https://www.instagram.com/fish_tobio/)

RedBubble: [Tobio Fish](https://www.redbubble.com/people/JednorozecF/explore?page=1&sortOrder=recent)


	13. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Gifted Fan Art for [_Dwell Within_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). 

**_"Basking in Moonlight"_ **

**Artist: Kat/The Dread Wolf's Whisper**

Twitter: [@xXkmgamingXx](https://twitter.com/xXkmgamingXx)

Tumblr: [@The Dread Wolf's Whisper](https://thedreadwolfswhisper.tumblr.com/)

Insta: @[_Kat_Cal_](https://www.instagram.com/_kat_cal_/)


	14. Mara & Fenlaros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Mara and her adoptive, older brother Fenlaros Lavellan.

Part of a series by Renata of adopting others' OCs as siblings.

**Artist: The Lucky Bard/Renata**

Twitter: [@The_LuckyBard](https://twitter.com/the_luckybard)

Tumblr: [@The Lucky Bard](https://theluckybard.tumblr.com/)

Insta: @[renatacunhart](https://www.instagram.com/renatacunhart/)


	15. Drum Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Gifted Fan Art for [_Dwell Within_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004). 

Scene from [Chapter 16: The Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937004/chapters/58748734)

**_"Drum Roll"_**

**Artist: Kat/The Dread Wolf's Whisper**

Twitter: [@xXkmgamingXx](https://twitter.com/xXkmgamingXx)

Tumblr: [@The Dread Wolf's Whisper](https://thedreadwolfswhisper.tumblr.com/)

Insta: @[_Kat_Cal_](https://www.instagram.com/_kat_cal_/)


End file.
